


Umorientierung

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Man lebt so wie man wohnt, man wohnt so, wie man lebt.Adalbert Bauwens





	Umorientierung

**Author's Note:**

> Hab noch ein Ding auf der Festplatte gefunden. Ich hoffe es ist verständlich und nicht zu viel Information spielte sich einzig in meinem Kopf ab.
> 
> Bei Fehlern wie immer... joa, sorry ;)

Er überflog die Einkaufsliste. Sah gut aus, er musste nur noch zum Metzger und das bestellte Fleisch abholen. Als er den Wagen zur Kasse schob fiel sein Blick auf ein Sonderangebot. Eigentlich kaufte er so etwas nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Das traf in keinster Weise seinen Geschmack aber vielleicht sollte er mal eine Ausnahme machen. Kurz recherchierte er im Internet ob es sich wirklich um ein Sonderangebot handelte. 

Ja, tatsächlich – dann konnte er auch eine Kiste mitnehmen. An der Kasse dauerte es ihm zu lange. Das Klischee wurde erfüllt – Rentner zahlen ihren Wocheneinkauf in kleinen Münzen und mussten jede einzelne natürlich extra kontrollieren da sie dem Kassierer nicht vertrauten. Eigentlich wollte er etwas sagen.

Auf ihn wartete wenigstens jemand.

Er wollte aus seiner Zeit noch etwas machen, bevor sie ablief.

So viele Vorräte zu kaufen war aber ganz schön optimistisch.

… Nein, er hielt den Mund.

_Du bist manchmal ein echt unsensibler Arsch. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich habe Recht. Dafür, dass du so clever bist, bist du manchmal echt neben der Spur._

Er wurde getadelt aber von der Wortwahl abgesehen blieb wenigstens der Tonfall sachlich. Deswegen hielt er sich zurück, machte keine Szene und gelobte sich zu bessern. 

Er würde es versuchen.  
Manchmal wenigstens.   
Zumindest wenn er daran dachte. Man konnte ja nicht alles haben.

Während er an das Gespräch dachte und wie schön es sein kann in ein Haus zurückzukehren, neigte sich das Münzdrama seinem Ende.

Manchmal wurde eine Wohnung für zwei Leute zu klein. Anders gesagt, sie ermöglichte das Wohnen gar nicht für zwei Personen. Sie war einfach zu sehr auf einen Bewohner geeicht und ließ kaum Platz für jemand anderen. Warum dann nicht nach angemessener Zeit gemeinsam neu beginnen? Mit etwas Glück war die Miete für ein Haus nicht besonders hoch, besonders nicht wenn man die Kosten teilte. 

Es war schon komisch, wie es sich manchmal ergab. In diesen romantischen Komödien – seine Ex-Freundin sah die gerne und er musste gelegentlich mitschauen auch wenn er dafür gar keinen Sinn hatte – war es immer ganz leicht. Meistens kannten die beiden sich schon zu Beginn, manchmal wie Hund und Katz und manchmal waren sie Freunde. Dann tranken sie zu viel da einer der gemeinsamen Freunde oder Bekannten etwas zu feiern hatte. Danach fiel man gemeinsam ins Bett, verbrachte eine unvergessliche Nacht und hatte am nächsten Morgen Kopfschmerzen. Und einen Tinnitus. Man musste sich ja gegenseitig anschreien. Dann trennten die Wege sich, vielleicht wurde ein Rivale oder eine Rivalin in den Film eingeführt. Diese Person war dann aber unter der attraktiven Schale ein furchtbar unausstehlicher Zeitgenosse. Und am Ende fielen sich die beiden vom Anfang in die Arme und schworen sich ewige Liebe.

Aber das waren halt nur Filme. In Wahrheit lief es ja doch ganz anders. Man arbeitete zusammen, das konnte sich decken.   
Dann wurden die Unterschiede aber deutlich. Sie hatten Meinungsverschiedenheiten, stritten manchmal und lästerten bei den Kollegen über den anderen. Ein bisschen zumindest. Dann hatten sie gute Tage, kochten zusammen, lachten gemeinsam und besprachen die Arbeit. Die guten Tage waren häufiger. 

Und irgendwann war da die Hoffnung das sie nicht mehr endeten. Aber jeder Tag hat nur 24 Stunden. Er könnte ja über Nacht bleiben. Nicht um Sex zu haben. Nur um weiter reden zu können, sich auszutauschen und vielleicht das Bett teilen. Alles ganz harmlos. Sex würde irgendwann ganz automatisch zum Thema werden. Da musste man nichts erzwingen.  
Aber wie sollte man das am geschicktesten aufbringen?

Am ungeschicktesten wäre vielleicht ein einfacher Kuss. Kann man machen. Dann herrschte erstmal Funkstille. In Abständen von wenigstens ein paar Wochen schnitt er das Thema vorsichtig an. Irgendwann erhielt er endlich eine Zusage gemeinsam essen zu gehen. Nicht um über die Arbeit zu sprechen, sondern tatsächlich ganz privat. Auf den zweiten Kuss musste er fast ein Jahr warten. 

Aber das hatte sich gelohnt. 

Danach entwickelte sich alles Weitere in einem normalen Tempo. Gut, manchmal stockte es etwas. Aber es gab auch genug Dinge die irgendwie neu waren. Nicht wirklich aber irgendwie dann doch.

Er musste leicht lächeln. Endlich war er dran. Das ging jetzt wenigstens schnell. Nur noch schnell zum Metzger und dann nach Hause. 

Als er endlich ankam wurde er im Garten schon erwartet.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich dachte, man hätte dich schon wieder entführt.“

Halb ironisch. Zum Schießen.

„Ganz alter Mann an der Kasse vor mir.“ Ein prüfender Blick. 

„Nein, ich habe nichts gesagt. Meine Lippen waren versiegelt.“ 

Ein Schmunzeln, es sah ein bisschen stolz aus.

„Guck mich nicht so an, hol lieber den Rest aus dem Auto und wirf dann den Grill an.“ 

Seiner Aufforderung wurde Folge geleistet. Er selbst trug seine Tüten ins Haus. Als er wieder in den Garten wollte wurde er aufgehalten.

Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf und dann Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Leicht lächelte er gegen den Kuss.

„Danke für das Jever.“

„Dafür habe ich einen Kuss bekommen?“

„Und dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist.“ 

Er bereute nichts.


End file.
